Ours is the Fury
by Suz Singer
Summary: "Hear me roar," Cassana Stark, nee Baratheon, mused, raising her eyes to meet her mother's. Cersei's expression was quizzical, questioning. "Is that what you were thinking when you poured poison down my father's throat?" - Cassana is the only trueborn child of Robert Baratheon - follow her as she tries to navigate the ever treacherous Game of Thrones.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place two years before the Game of Thrones begins.

 **Chapter 1**

Cassana Baratheon sighed as she appraised her appearance in a mirror. Her mother, Cersei Lannister, had always told her how much she looked like her father, Robert Baratheon, King of Westeros. And as much as Ana loved her father, she knew her mother meant it as an insult.

Ana remembered times when she was just a child, before Joffrey and the rest were born. She would sit with her mother and watch Cersei brush her long, golden curls. "It's a shame you don't look more like a Lannister," Cersei would always say wistfully, before looking disdainfully at Ana's dark hair and golden eyes.

Ana couldn't help but agree. Her mother was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, and her little sister Myrcella was already showing signs of being a great beauty. All three of Ana's siblings resembled their mother solely, leaving Ana as the odd one out as she resembled their father.

It wasn't that Ana considered herself ugly. She just felt the differences between herself and her siblings quite keenly. It was obvious Cersei preferred them to Ana. In all honesty, Ana thought herself quite fair when her mother's words weren't ringing in her ears.

Ana knew her mother loved her, but Cersei had the talent, or misfortune, of barbing her words with very little effort. Her voice came out sweet as honey, or with an affectionate touch, accompanied by vicious words; leaving the princess often wanting for the maternal love she never received.

But Cassana's father more than made up for his wife's cruel words. The king doted on his eldest daughter relentlessly, and Ana had reigned first in Robert's heart ever since she was placed in his arms as an infant, dark hair dusting her scalp – her resemblance to him unmistakable.

A soft knock sounded on Ana's chamber door. "Come in!" Ana called, dragging a brush through her hair one more time before setting it aside. Ana's mother, Cersei – a tall, statuesque blonde – swept into the room, coming to stand behind Ana.

It didn't escape Ana's notice how her mother's lips pursed at the sight of her. Cersei then made a meaningless gesture of fluffing her daughter's hair. "You've become a woman, Cassana. You're the same age I was when I married your father," Cersei remarked, turning Ana by her shoulders to face her.

Ana frowned, looking up to her mother. She stood just a few inches taller than she did. "Is there something wrong, Mother?" Ana asked.

Cersei shook her head. "Your father has asked for you. He wants you to join him in his study."

"Oh," Ana said blankly. "Is it around marriage?" she asked curiously. Cersei seemed to be pleased, though Ana could never really be sure.

"Yes. Your father has come to a decision. You will have a husband soon," Cersei answered.

Surprisingly, Ana wasn't worried. She held faith in her father, that he would choose a man that was good for her. And truthfully, Ana had always known that she would enter a marriage that was not of her own design. But she had always held hope that her marriage would eventually become a love match. She only feared her future marriage becoming that of her parents'. Ana did not fool herself into believing her parents' union was a happy one.

"Alright, mother. I'll go," Ana remarked, ready to leave her mother's venomous presence. But Cersei slipped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, guiding her through the door.

"I'm your mother, Cassana. I'm coming with you," Cersei remarked in a reproachful tone, as if she couldn't figure out why Ana would want to go without her. Ana merely sighed and nodded, allowing her mother to guide her through the castle.

When they reached the King's study, Ana rapped her fist on the door lightly before entering. Her father sat at his grand desk, peering down at the schools in front of him as if they had personally offended him. He looked up as the door opened, and smiled at the sight of Ana. "Come in, Poppet! Come sit beside your dear ol' Da," Robert requested, putting the bench beside him.

Ana smiled back instantly, moving through the cluttered study to sink on the bench next to her father. He wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her tight to his warm body for a moment.

Robert's expression became more forced as Cersei followed her daughter in, lazily taking a seat in front of the desk. "I did not summon you, Cersei." He said, a cutting edge to his voice that Ana only heard when her father spoke to her mother, or her mother's family.

Cersei looked furious at her dismissal in front of Ana. She looked to her daughter for help, and saw that Cassana carefully avoided her gaze. "I think you forget, my King, that Ana is my daughter just as much as she is yours," Cersei remarked in ill-contained anger.

Robert sneered back at her. "Ah, yes. And such a devoted mother you are," he retorted nastily, his warm arm around Ana the whole time to remind her of his love. Again, Cersei searched for some sort of defense from her daughter, only to find that Ana was again avoiding her gaze, her cheeks colored with embarrassment. "No, I think it best if this conversation was between Cassana and I alone."

With those words, Cersei leapt from her seat and stormed out. "I think she might make you pay for those words, Da." Ana remarked quietly, looking up to her father in concern.

Robert waved a hand, dismissing the notion immediately. "Bah! Your mother can do nothing but complain about me to your Uncle Jaime, who can, in turn, do nothing." He shook his head, as if ridding himself of the thought.

"Do you know why I have called you here, little dove?" Robert asked her in a gentler tone, squeezing Ana to his side again.

"Because you have found me a husband," Ana responded simply, looking up at her father with the same golden eyes he boasted. Robert beamed at the features he saw reflected in his daughter.

"That's why you're my favorite. Quick as a whip," Robert told her, pressing a kiss to her head. He didn't bother to add the thought _'You're all Baratheon.'_ The only feature Robert's daughter shared with her mother was the frailer, more delicate bone structure, rather than the big-boned, meatier form of the Baratheon House. There was no doubt to who Ana's father was, unlike the ambiguous features of his three younger children, who resembled their mother solely. Robert reveled in that fact, and consequently favored his eldest child over the younger ones.

 _'Well, someone had to,'_ Robert reasoned with himself. _'Cersei treats the child like she's dirt, somehow convincing Ana that she's ugly for not resembling her. Someone had to love her. And I couldn't help it.'_ Ana blinked up at her father, waiting for him to continue. "I have secured you a husband. The son of my most loyal friend." Robert informed her.

Ana raised an eyebrow. The only friend of her father's that she could think of was Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. He had only one trueborn son of marriageable age. "Robb Stark?" Ana suggested, a little hope in her voice.

The Starks had come to King's Landing nearly four years ago, and Ana had loved them. She had had a hopeless crush on Robb, then sixteen (and she twelve), who was always so kind. Only once, of course, he had discovered she wasn't a spoiled brat of a Princess, unlike her other royal siblings.

Robert beamed at his daughter. "How did you guess?" He questioned.

Ana shrugged, daintily. "There is only one man you would refer to as your most loyal friend - Eddard Stark. And he only has one true-born son of marriageable age- unless, of course, you plan to wed me to an eight year old," Ana reasoned, to which her father laughed and shook his head.

"No, poppet, you will be Robb Stark's bride. I have just received word from Winterfell of Ned's agreement, to bind our families together as they should have been, years ago," Robert remarked, his eyes becoming distant. Ana knew he thought of Lyanna Stark. He had intended to marry her, but Rhaegar Targaryen had stolen her. And killed her, it seemed. So Ana's father had to settle for marrying Cersei – and they clearly despised each other.

Robert did not like to talk about Lyanna, and Cersei seemed to hate her with a passion, so what Ana knew, she had learned from the Maesters. "Da?" Ana inquired gently, resting her hand on her father's shoulder, drawing him from his reverie.

Robert was quiet for a moment, before patting Ana on the head. "We will leave for Winterfell in five days. Start packing, off you go," he told her.

Ana got to her feet without protest, and made her way to the door, before pausing. "Who will tell Mother that I'm to wed a Stark?" Ana asked, causing a grin to appear on her father's lips.

"You leave that to me, poppet. I will announce your engagement at dinner. Tell no-one till then," Robert bade her. The two shared a mischievous smile, before Ana slipped out of the study, casting a quick glance to see who was the King's guard on duty at this moment.

"Uncle!" Ana exclaimed, grinning at the golden-haired knight, the twin brother of her mother.

"Hello there, little Cassana," Jaime Lannister greeted with a warm smile.

Ana put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "I am not so little anymore, Uncle Jaime. I'm sixteen, you know," Ana informed him with a teasing smile.

Jaime leaned down to muss her hair, "And to be married, too, I hear," he added, to which Ana nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, Uncle Jaime, Mother will hate it!" Ana exclaimed with a giggle. "Oh, you'll come to dinner, won't you? There will be fireworks for sure," She asked excitedly, seeing her uncle's expression become intrigued.

"Who is it, then? Who's to be your poor, unfortunate groom?" Jaime asked, making his niece scoff in mock outrage.

"I can't tell you!" Ana sang, gripping her uncle's arms to tug him down to her height, and raised herself onto her tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "You'll just tell Mother, and Da wants it to be a surprise," she explained.

Jaime's brows furrowed, considering who could bring Ana such glee at the thought of marrying, and who his sister would detest. When his brow suddenly smoothed and Jaime smiled, Ana got a little nervous. "I can think of only one family that would enrage your Mother," Jaime told his niece with a smirk.

"Oh, Uncle! Promise me you won't tell! Da's gonna announce it at dinner!" Ana pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her in a semblance of begging.

Jaime winked. "I won't ruin your fun, little Cassana," he promised her.

Ana smiled in relief. "Oh, thank you! You're my favorite Uncle," She gushed, making the man laugh.

"I think Renly and Tyrion would be upset to hear that," Jaime teased, with warmth in his eyes, referring to the other two uncles Ana knew well. Ana had never met her father's brother Stannis; he had not left Dragonstone in years.

"I tell them they're my favorites too," Ana retorted with a smirk that was all Lannister.

"Off you go, Ana. I've let you distract me from my duties long enough," Jaime dismissed her with a teasing grin, sending Ana on her way.

While her Uncle had figured her out, and her father had forbidden her to tell anyone… But Ana had the irresistible urge to tell _someone_. And she knew _exactly_ who she could trust.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This is my first attempt at a Game of Thrones story! This has been sitting in my file folder for ages, and I've just recently decided to dust it off and try it out. I'd love your honest opinions! **Please review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ana traversed through the Palace, knowing if she returned to her chambers, her mother would know and arrive to interrogate her. She knocked on the wooden door to the chambers of another Uncle of hers - Renly Baratheon.

However, it was Loras Tyrell, Renly's squire and best friend (and lover, Ana suspected); who answered the door. "Your Highness," Loras greeted, coolly. He knew of her suspicions and acted a little cooler towards her as result – most of the time, that is.

"I have news! Is Renly here?" She asked eagerly. Her warm smile and excitement cracked Loras' icy manner. He smiled, finally, and let her in.

"Renly! Ana is here!" Loras called, offering the girl his arm. "I do hope it's good news, though your sunny disposition leaves me little doubt," Loras said quietly, leading Ana to the couches in the small receiving room Renly boasted.

"It is," Ana confirmed, sinking into a plush seat as Renly emerged from his bed chamber, grinning at his niece. He came forward, kissing her on each cheek, before settling beside her.

"She has news," Loras informed him with a fond smile. Instead of joining them on a couch, Loras remained standing.

"Oh, wonderful! Tell me everything," Renly prodded Ana, before lounging back against the arm of the couch. Renly had long been Ana's confidante, and one of her favorite family members. He acted more as a friend than an uncle to her. He was excellent at keeping secrets, as he boasted quite a few of his own. Not that Ana really had any inflammatory secrets to boast of herself…

"Before I begin, promise me you'll tell no-one. It must remain secret until this evening," Ana requested excitedly.

Renly considered her for a long moment. "Alright. You have my word, you've caught my interest," Renly assured her, and his niece smiled brightly. "You too, Loras," Renly remarked.

Loras rolled his eyes. "I thought my silence was implied," he informed them with a scoff. Ana giggled at him until he cracked a smile.

"I'm to be married," She told them.

Loras and Renly traded surprised looks. "To who?" Renly demanded, drawing another giggle from Ana.

"It must be someone she likes. Otherwise she wouldn't look so pleased," Loras interjected, smirking at her.

"It's Robb Stark," Ana told them, before Renly could guess. She knew he would, and he would probably be right, too.

Renly began to laugh at once. "Do you remember, Loras, when the Starks came to King's Landing four years ago?" Renly asked, slapping his knee.

"I don't, I must have been in Highgarden," Loras replied, his expression quizzical - prompting Renly to explain.

"Well, Ana was twelve, and Robb sixteen…" Renly began. Ana groaned, hiding her reddening face behind her hands. "Ana followed him around for his whole stay, like a love-sick puppy." Renly explained, patting his niece's shoulder to comfort her in her embarrassment. Loras just gave her an amused look.

"He was just so kind, so handsome…" Ana explained with another dramatic groan.

"And why are we keeping this secret?" Loras questioned, reaching to ruffle her hair. Ana dodged his hand with a laugh.

"Da wants to announce it at dinner. Mother can't know until then," Ana explained, making the two men laugh.

"Cersei's going to lose her mind," Renly said with a grin.

"Wish I could see that," Loras added wistfully.

"Oh, couldn't you come, Loras? Renly has express invitation as family, but you _are_ one of my dearest friends," Ana remarked with a pout.

"Robert won't refuse her," Renly said.

"He really can't," Ana added, looking pleadingly at Loras. "Just go with Renly. My father won't turn you away," she suggested.

"I would be humiliated before the whole Royal family if I was," Loras retorted to that, giving Ana a hard look.

Ana got to her feet, and moved around the couch to pull Loras into a friendly hug. "Dear friend; dear, dear friend, Loras. I won't let them humiliate you, I'm inviting you to witness the announcement of my marriage, remember? Please, Loras," Ana begged, holding onto her friend as his body went from tense to relaxed.

Loras flashed a furtive look to Renly. "I don't see how you can refuse that," Renly advised his squire, waving a hand in nonchalance.

Loras' shoulders slumped. "Fine. If only for the reason of seeing our proud Cersei quite humiliated,"

Ana cheered, before planting a kiss on Loras' clean-shaven cheek. "You, Loras, are my favorite friend! And you, Renly, are my favorite Uncle," She cooed, moving to kiss her Uncle's cheek as well.

"You tell everyone that," Renly said dryly.

Ana laughed, ruffling Renly's carefully coiffed hair. "I have no idea what you're talking about," the Princess teased, making both men laugh.

 **xxOITFxx**

Ana glided into the Feast Hall in the wing of apartments belonging solely to the Royal family. Cersei, Jaime, and her siblings; Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were already there. Jaime and Cersei talked idly before noticing her presence.

Jaime winked at his niece, while his sister straightened in her seat. "Cassana, sweeting!" Cersei called to her daughter. Cassana hated when her mother called her by pet-names, since she only bothered when she wanted something. "What news?" Cersei asked, with a sort of breathless anticipation.

"Didn't Da tell you already?" Ana deflected, taking a seat opposite Cersei, at the right of her father's place at the head of the table.

"You know very well he didn't, Cassana," Cersei retorted sourly. Her gaze narrowed, readying herself to demand the information she wanted.

But fortunately for Ana, Robert Baratheon swept in at that moment, ruffling Ana's hair as he passed, sinking into his place of honor at the head of the table. Cersei's glare immediately shifted from her daughter to her husband. It was good to know that Cersei hated her husband more than her daughter. "Good news tonight," Robert told his family, immediately reaching for the wine.

"Patience, Da," Ana said, with a mischievous smile. "Not everyone has arrived yet," She added quieter. Robert gave her a questioning look, but Ana merely shook her head, and her father accepted it with a grin.

Cersei watched father and daughter distrustfully, until a noise at the door drew her attention. "Loras Tyrell," Cersei remarked in surprise. "What ever are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I was invited to dinner, your Majesty," Loras answered, looking deeply uncomfortable.

"Oh? By who?" Cersei asked, glancing around the room.

"By me," Ana spoke, standing. "Come sit beside me, Loras," she beckoned to him. Loras smirked, making his way to sit next to her.

"This is a family dinner. Who gave you permission to invite him?" Cersei argued. Ana rolled her eyes, looking directly to her right, to her father.

"I did," Robert said, going along with her. As usual. "It is Cassana's good news, I gave her permission," he supplemented. It was during the tense silence that Renly came in, fashionably late, as always. He sat on Loras' other side.

"Shall I make an announcement, now that everyone is here?" Robert asked, directing a questioning glance at Ana. She nodded.

"As most of you know, I have been deliberating on finding Ana a husband for some time. Today, I have come to an agreement and a decision," Robert began, dragging the announcement out. Cersei could be seen looking incredibly impatient. "Cassana shall be wed to Robb Stark." Robert announced.

All eyes had zeroed in on Cersei for the awaited reaction. Ana's mother had gone pale. All the blood had drained from her face, her jaw slack, and her cold, emerald eyes were full of shock. Then, after a few moments, she composed herself, and a fury entered those eyes. Cersei stood, placing her hands on the table. "No," she said, quite calmly. "This is unacceptable," she insisted. Her twin looked quite amused, while Ana's younger siblings looked a little frightened. Joffrey merely seemed bored.

"It's done, Cersei. We leave in five days for Winterfell," Robert replied, dismissively.

"No!" Cersei repeated, more strongly. "You are _not_ sending our daughter to the North! To marry a Stark, no less! She is a Lannister!" Cersei cried.

"She is a _BARATHEON!_ " Robert roared, slamming his fist on the table, his face reddening in rage. "SHE IS _MY_ DAUGHTER! AND MINE TO DECIDE FOR! NOT YOURS, CERSEI! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SLANDER THE STARKS!"

"Robert, please!" Cersei pleaded, tearfully.

" _I WILL NOT HAVE IT!"_ Robert shouted. Cersei fled the room without another room.

Ana immediately felt guilty. "Too much, Da," she remarked, standing and following after her mother.

Slowly, Ana walked to her mother's chambers, and knocked on the door. "Go away!" her mother cried.

"Mother, it's Ana. Can I come in?" Ana asked, only to hear silence. After a few moments, the door opened, to Cersei dabbing at her eyes. "Oh, Mother…" Ana murmured, wrapping her arms around her mother.

Cersei returned the embrace, crying on her daughter's shoulder. "Please, don't worry, Mother. I'll be fine," Ana tried to assure her.

"You don't know that," Cersei cried. "You'll be leagues away from us, Cassana. Won't you be unhappy? Aren't you scared?" she questioned.

Ana led her mother to a couch, both settling upon it. "A little, I guess. But I have only left King's Landing to visit Grandfather in Lannisport. I look at this as an adventure," Ana answered, honestly.

"But the Starks, Cassana! They're barbarians!" Cersei complained, gripping Ana's shoulders.

Ana shook her head. "No, Mother. I know Robb. He's kind,"

"Men change, Cassana," Cersei warned. "You knew him years ago. He was still a boy. He may not be so kind anymore," she continued.

"Mother, please," Ana pleaded. There was no need to put fear in her mind.

"Cassana, if it were up to me, I would keep you at my side, forever. But I can't. But I can impart words of wisdom… Listen, please,"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Please review! Hold on, this does not quite kick off until the third chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ana dozed lightly, her head propped on her arm on the open window of the carriage. They'd been traveling for days now, and it had grown colder with each passing day. At first, Ana had just been so very excited, watching everything with a rabid fascination. But after a few days, she was just tired.

She wished for a real bed to sleep in. Ana had never realized how very pampered she was until now. The first night, sleeping on the ground (albeit, with many blankets and pillows) had seemed like an exotic adventure. But the next night, Ana was reluctant to return to it. Sharing a tent with her younger sister Myrcella turned out to be a comfort. Ana only managed to sleep with Myrcella's warm little body next to hers.

Now Ana was just eager to arrive in Winterfell, if not for Robb and the other Starks, for the beds and warm halls. Well, _warmer_ , she supposed. Her father said that they were close to Winterfell now; or he'd said that this morning. He estimated that they would arrive in the early afternoon; and it was half-day now.

While Ana was mainly tired, she was also becoming impatient. She'd been shifting relentlessly for at least the past hour. And her mother, of course, had looked increasingly and increasingly annoyed. "Mother, can I ride outside for a little while?" Ana requested hopefully. She would just about give anything to get out of the cramped space she inhabited now with her mother and three siblings.

"Of course not," Cersei snapped sourly, lips pursing at the very idea. "Do you really wish to meet your betrothed sweaty and saddle sore?" she suggested.

' _It'd be better than being here_ ,' Ana thought, glancing back outside. Her uncle Jaime rode next to the carriage – he was in charge of the small group of soldiers guarding the Royal family. "Uncle Jaime!" Ana called, earning the Knight's attention. "Will you ask my father if I could ride beside him for the last leg of the journey?" she requested.

"Of course, niece," Jaime answered. He traded stern words with a soldier before he rode off towards the front of the caravan.

"Cassana!" Cersei screeched. "You know that I hate it when you go around me! Just because your father refuses you nothing does not mean you should disrespect me so-"

"Mother!" Ana moaned, interrupting Cersei's tirade. "We are nearly to Winterfell, and I wish to see every inch of it as we ride in – _beside_ my father," she informed her mother, crossing her arms over her chest as if to say she did not intend to change her mind.

"And do you not need me beside you in this moment you describe?" Cersei questioned as if the thought wounded you.

"Of course she doesn't, Mother. You know she likes Father better," Joffrey interjected nastily, a cruel little smirk adorning his pinched features.

"Oh shut up, Joff!" Ana snapped in irritation. "No one asked you!"

"Do not speak to your brother that way, Ana!" Cersei spoke up, expression twisting between annoyance and hurt.

Ana took a deep breath and turned towards her mother. "Mother, of course I need you. Maybe not for this moment, but others, surely. Do you think I'll want father's guidance or advice the night before I wed? It is you I'll need then," she said, trying to appeal to her mother's deeply buried emotions.

Cersei finally managed a half-smile. "And I'll be there, of course, Cassana," she said weakly.

The rocking motion of the carriage began to slow, before coming to a complete stop. Jaime appeared at the carriage door, opening it and gesturing for Ana to get up. "Hurry now, niece. We don't want to hold the caravan up for too long," he instructed.

Ana stood instantly and stepped down from the carriage, hand in her uncle's for stability. He guided her away from the carriage and from the caravan's span, allowing it to start up again. Jaime helped her mount her horse – an old grey mare she had named Orella when she was just a child, after her Septa.

Once Jaime had mounted his own horse, he began to guide her up the caravan's line, towards Ana's father. "Uncle Jaime?" Ana called.

"Yes, Cassana?" he answered distractedly, focusing his attention on those who scurried around them.

"Do you think I'll be able to keep Orella in Winterfell with me?" Ana asked.

Jaime glanced back at his niece and the weathering mare she rode on. "I'm afraid not, niece. Orella is old, and not meant for the coldness of the North. She will have to return south with us," he said regretfully.

"Ah," Ana murmured sadly. Orella was five years older than Ana was – twenty one and quite elderly – Ana rarely rode and matched up with Orella's easy temperament. Before Ana had claimed her, Orella had only been used for breeding purposes, but Ana had taken a shine to the mare.

"I will make sure she is well taken care of. Personally," Jaime promised, sensing his niece's melancholy.

Ana managed to muster a smile for her well-meaning uncle. "Thank you," she said.

"Now, come on! Let's get to your father before we are at the gates of Winterfell!" Jaime teased her, coaxing both Ana and his own steed in order to move a little more quickly.

 **xxOITFxx**

The caravan bearing Robb's future bride had been spotted and was mere minutes away from entering the gates of Winterfell. Robb had never been so nervous in his life. The relentless teasing from Theon or his brother Jon had not helped the matter either.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Robb said lowly to his father, anxiety clear in his voice.

Eddard Stark looked to his eldest in amusement. "It's a little too late for that, Robb. I imagine the Royal family might be quite upset if they learn they've journeyed up to the North for nothing," he teased.

Robb's cheeks glowed red. "O-of course. I mean, I hardly know the princess, that's all," he suggested.

"You know her better than I knew your mother," Eddard offered, glancing to his wife Catelyn beside him. The corners of her mouth quirked up, clearly aware of the quiet conversation going on beside her, though she never once looked away from the approaching caravan.

"She was just a child then!" Robb spluttered.

Ned leaned marginally towards his son. "And a sweet one she was. Her father says she still is, but we both know he'd never say anything else," he said quietly. Robb's dark eyes flashed to his father, filling with amusement. "Do not worry, Robb. There is a week still until the wedding. You will have plenty of time to get to know your bride to be. Besides, I don't think you'll have any problems," Ned began. "The princess professed to be in love with you the last time you met," he teased.

Robb's cheeks reddened again and he turned away from his father, fixing his eyes on the caravan.

It was only a few more minutes before the figures at the head of the caravan were clearly defined. The first figure – robust and hairy, must have been the King Robert, especially with the crown on his head.

Next to the king, however, was a lovely young girl with dark hair in a golden yellow dress. She laughed with her father as they rode side by side. Robb scarcely recognized her as the Princess Cassana, the little girl who had chased him about King's Landing. It was the image that Robb had in his mind ever since his father had broached the topic of his betrothal.

And at this very moment, that image was irrevocably shattered. The Princess Cassana wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a woman. A very fetching young woman, it seemed. Robb was transfixed, jaw dropped open. Ned reached over, tapping his son's chin. Snapping out of his reverie, Robb only flushed a deeper red.

The caravan led by the king and his daughter finally halted half a dozen yards from where the Stark family stood. A knight wearing silver engraved with flowers helped Cassana dismount her horse. "To me, poppet!" the king called, holding his arm out to his daughter.

After patting the knight who'd helped her on the shoulder as thanks, Cassana crossed over to her father. She took his arm and allowed her father to lead her towards the Starks. "Ned!" Robert all but shouted, free arm outstretched towards his friend.

"Robert," Ned greeted in return, emerging from the line of his family to embrace the king. The king dropped his daughter's arm in order to return his old friend's squeeze. After a long few moments of jostling and laughing, Ned and Robert separated.

Robert threw his arm around Cassana's shoulders, drawing her close again. "Ned, this is my Cassana. Poppet, you remember Lord Eddard Stark, your future father-in-law," he introduced.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lord Eddard," Cassana greeted, curtsying to the other man, offering a beaming grin.

Ned took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Your highness, welcome to Winterfell," he said, bestowing a rare smile on the princess. "Allow me to re-introduce you to my family," Ned continued, gesturing back to the long line of Starks and offering his arm to her.

Cassana looked to her father. He nodded, and she took Ned's arm. "I believe I do remember everyone, but please do," she said politely.

"This is my wife, Catelyn," Ned said, laying an affectionate hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Your highness, a pleasure to see you again," Catelyn greeted, curtsying politely.

Cassana returned with a curtsy of her own. "Likewise, Lady Stark. I look forward to joining your family," she remarked with a shy smile.

The older woman smiled at her sweet words. "As am I." Catelyn responded.

"And this is our eldest son, Robb. Your betrothed," Ned introduced next.

Cassana held out her hand to him, offering a smile. "I am pleased to see you again, Robb," she greeted. He was pleasant-looking enough, she concluded. He had been softer-looking four years ago, but time and nature had filled him out - Robb was all hard lines and angles now.

After a moment of staring, her betrothed finally bowed and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "The pleasure is mine, your highness," Robb said smoothly, rising back to his full stature.

Cassana grinned at him. "There's no need for that. I would prefer you call me Ana," she requested.

Robb couldn't help but return her smile. "If that is what you wish," he promised.

"It is," the princess said sternly. The tone of her voice was immediately betrayed by the joviality of her expression. Robb's smile widened.

Ned laid his hand over Ana's for a moment, then led her to the next member of his family. The smile on his lips had widened just a bit, signaling he approved of their interaction. Ana would have liked to talk with Robb more, but she also knew Northerners were notorious for not liking public displays. "My eldest daughter, Sansa,"

"I'm happy to see you again, Sansa," Ana greeted as the younger girl seemed to nearly vibrate with excitement.

"And you, your highness," the redhead managed to say diplomatically. The tone and expression of her eyes all told the princess how excited she was to have Ana join their family.

And so Ana's re-introductions went on. It wasn't until she was trading words with little Rickon Stark that Ana's mother did what she always did. Embarrass Ana and make her wish to crawl into a hole and die.

"My children are tired from the journey. Will no-one show us to our chambers?" Cersei Lannister voiced suddenly. Ana turned back and glared at her mother. Just because she was Queen, Cersei thought she could be rude to everyone. Ana hated that.

"Of course, your majesty, I apologize," Catelyn Stark immediately responded, picking up her skirts and gesturing to the servants behind her. "Please follow me,"

Cersei and her three younger children followed Lady Stark, as well as a fleet of their own servants. Ana moved to follow, but her betrothed distracted her by calling her name.

"Ana!" Robb called. She turned towards him, waiting expectantly. "I would like to talk to you more today, before the feast. Could we take a walk together?" he asked.

"Cassana! Come!" Cersei called from a doorway. Her expression was less than pleased.

"I would like that," Ana told Robb, earning a smile from him. "You could show me around Winterfell. In an hour, perhaps?" She suggested, lifting her skirts to hurry after her mother.

"I will be there!" Robb called after her. She glanced back and shot a dazzling smile towards him.

"Show me to the crypt," Robert Baratheon ordered Ned. "And bring your boy, too,"

Ned nodded. "Robb," he called. His son was still staring off in the direction his betrothed had gone. When he realized he'd been caught, Robb flushed red, looking quite embarrassed in the face of both Ned and Robert's bemused expressions. "Come," Ned beckoned to his son.

Robb nodded hastily and jogged over, where the king clapped him on the back. Robb lurched a half step forward, wincing from the hearty clap. "My Ana is quite the beauty, is she not?" Robert asked, mischief dancing in his eyes.

Robb, who had been perpetually red that day, flushed yet again. "Yes, your majesty," he responded carefully.

"I was quite amazed, actually," Ned remarked. Robb looked sharply at his father, shocked by the teasing tone to his voice. "With an ugly mug like you as a father," Ned continued, reaching out and clapping his old friend on the shoulder.

Robert grinned and rolled his eyes. "Let me pay my respects to Lyanna, Ned, and then I'd like to have words with your boy," the king commented, starting down the stairs to the crypt.

Robb looked to his father with wide, frightened eyes; and Ned flashed a reassuring smile back at him. "Don't worry, son. Robert is gifting you with his daughter, he merely wishes to impress the importance of that on you," Ned told his son lowly, before following the king down the steps to the crypt. Robb took a deep breath before following.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Please review!_

 _I've had lots of follows & faves, but I'd love to hear some actual comments!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cassana's chambers in Winterfell were warm and small – well, smaller than she was used to. But it was space enough for Cassana and her handmaiden Ambra. Ambra Hill had been at Cassana's side for the last three years, appointed by Ana's mother and grandfather to be her companion and servant.

Ambra was rumored to be the bastard child of one of Ana's uncles. She certainly looked the part – tall, slender and tawny-haired. Cassana had even asked her once, if she was the bastard of a Lannister. Ambra had answered honestly, which spoke for her character, Ana thought. "I don't know," the older girl admitted. "My mother was a chambermaid, and she never said a word of my father, whoever he is. Noble-born or not. She never will, neither, since she's been dead in the ground these last five years,"

Ana let her eyes explore her chambers via the looking glass mounted before her, as her head was gently tugged this way and that, her maid's fingers working through her hair. Much of Winterfell, and her chambers, were built of stone, just like King's Landing. But Ana's home in King's Landing had been made of warm tan or brown stones, while Winterfell was black and grey. It was a much colder place, Ana admitted, in both appearances and in temperature.

Tapestries covered the walls here, and furs the floor, preventing the chambers from being too cold. As well as the hearth, of course, the fire in which blazed high and hot; warming Cassana and Ambra's southern bones.

"What did you think of my husband-to-be?" Ana asked suddenly, lifting her gaze to meet her maid's emerald eyes. Ambra smiled gently at the princess's reflection, letting her eyes fall back down to her work.

"I can't rightfully say, my lady, I only glimpsed him for only a moment," Ambra answered, tying off the end of Cassana's plait with a lavender ribbon to match her dress.

The moment Ambra's hands left her hair, Ana turned to face the maid. "But you must have noticed _something_ , Ambra! You've been with me for years already, and many more, gods willing," Cassana said, and the older girl nodded indulgently. "I wish to hear your honest opinion. Otherwise I would not ask for it, I promise," She reminded her maid.

Ambra sighed. "I know, I know, my lady. Old habits are not easily broken, especially when they are learned at Casterly Rock," she said, reaching out and dusting off what could only be imaginary dust or lint from Ana's shoulders. Ana gave her a pointed look. "Lord Robb is very handsome, princess," Ambra said finally.

Ana smiled, turning back to the looking glass. "He is, isn't he? And so kind, too, from our short interaction," she confided to her maid. Ambra seemed pleased, letting her hands rest on her lady's shoulders.

"He seemed taken with you, too," Ambra remarked, and the younger girl lifted her eyes to meet Ambra's. Cassana's expression was clearly pleased, her cheeks flushing with color.

"He did seem it, didn't he?" Ana asked, self-consciously looking back to her reflection. "The way he stared at me when my father led me to meet him… it did seem like he thought me beautiful," she drew a finger along her hairline, carefully checking to make sure her plait was done well (it was, of course, Ambra never failed to please).

"Of course he did, my lady. Any man would be blessed to have you as a wife. With or without noble blood," Ambra said sternly, as if she truly believed it. "If he does not treat you as you deserve, my lady, there are many ways for a wife to get back at her husband. Or for the wife's handmaiden," she continued, waggling her eyebrows mischievously.

Ah, there it was. The reason Ana adored her maid. Ambra had proven herself to be loyal, kind, and even protective of her mistress. It was probably the reason she had been selected by Lord Tywin. Ana knew that even if she could count on no one else, she could count on Ambra.

The two young women were roused from their conversation when someone knocked on the door outside. Ana's eyes went wide and an excited squeal left her lips. She rose from her seat before the looking glass and made for the door in a flurry of lavender skirts.

"Wait, wait, my lady! Let me answer the door," Ambra protested, her long limbs easily allowing her to cut Ana off from the door. Ana pouted and Ambra fixed her with a stern look. Ambra shooed Ana back to her seat. Ana sighed, retreating a few steps and reigning in her excitement.

Ambra opened the door just as the knocking began again. She immediately dropped into a low curtsey before Robb Stark. He waved her away, eyes fixed on Cassana. She approached, holding her hand out to him. He bowed low quickly before accepting Ana's hand. "I trust you find your chambers adequate?" Robb asked politely.

"Of course," Cassana responded quickly. "They're lovely, Robb," she added, not sure what else she could say.

Robb flashed her a smile, clearly unsure what else to say as well. "I thought I could show you around the grounds here, on our walk," he suggested as Ambra brought a cloak over to her lady and began to lay it over her shoulders. Ana smiled and nodded, and Robb cleared his throat, both young women looking up at him. "You might want a warmer cloak. Temperature drops very quickly in the evening here," he advised.

Ambra quickly took the other cloak away and brought back another. "Thank you, Robb," Cassana said, referring to his suggestion. Her maid laid the cloak over Cassana's shoulders and secured it with a clip. "Shall we go?" she asked. Robb nodded with a grin and offered his arm and Ana readily looped her arm through his.

They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor before a door opened. It was Cassana's mother – Cersei. " _Where_ do you think you're going?" the blonde questioned sharply, stepping into the hall. Inside the chamber, Jaime could be seen sitting back lazily.

"For a walk, your majesty," Robb answered honestly. His expression already seemed cowed by the Queen, and his betrothed's mother.

"You're unchaperoned," Cersei protested, stepping closer.

"Mother, Robb is my betrothed," Cassana reminded her.

"I don't care who he is, Cassana. You will go nowhere with a man unrelated to you, unchaperoned," Cersei retorted.

Cassana huffed. "Then chaperone us, mother!" she complained.

Cersei turned away. "I don't have the time," she said, fluttering her hand in the air and stepped back into her room. Robb and Cassana looked at each other in disbelief. "Jaime," Cersei said. "Chaperone my daughter and her _betrothed_ ," she continued, spitting out the last word with utter contempt. Her twin rolled his eyes at her and left the room, shutting the door after him. Jaime gestured for Robb and Ana to go ahead.

When the trio of them made it outside, Jaime cleared his throat. Robb and Cassana looked back at him. "I'll keep my distance so you can talk," he began, flashing a fond look to his niece. The look he gave Robb was left friendly. "Best be respectful, boy," Jaime warned. After that, he fell back and stayed five paces back at all times.

"Your uncle seems kind," Robb remarked as if surprised.

Ana smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "And, let me guess, you've heard that the Lannisters are cruel and greedy," she suggested and Robb looked embarrassed. "They can be, it is true. But they value family. Even though they may show it in strange ways," Cassana acknowledged.

Robb smirked. "Yes, your mother does seem quite affectionate," he joked.

Ana barked out a laugh. "She never was. But she's been outright nasty since my father announced our betrothal," she replied.

"So the dislike between Starks and Lannisters go both ways," Robb remarked in amusement.

"Oh yes," Cassana confirmed. "But I digress… my Uncle Jaime is a saint. He's been putting up with my mother since birth," she gave a shiver at the idea.

"And you're close with him?" Robb asked.

Ana nodded. "I'm close with all my uncles,"

"And your uncle Jaime is the only one came for the wedding?" Robb asked with furrowed brows.

"My uncles Tyrion and Renly are coming. They should arrive in the next few days," Cassana responded.

"And what of…Stannis?" Robb suggested, remembering that there was another Baratheon brother.

Cassana shrugged. "I have never met my uncle Stannis. My father says he has not left Dragonstone in many years. I doubt he would leave just to see me wed," she suggested.

They walked in silence for a few moments. "I have been told that most of the people in the South worship the Seven. My father has planned for us to wed in the Godswood by the Old Gods. Do you object?" Robb asked suddenly.

Surprised by the question, Ana took a moment to answer. "No," she said finally.

"My father did have a sept built for my mother many years past. If you wished to marry there instead, I think I could convince my father," Robb suggested.

Cassana shook her head. "There is no need, Robb. I am most curious about the Old Gods. I do not mind being married in front of them. But," she began, looking over to her betrothed and saw him hanging onto her every word. "Perhaps the day before we wed… you would accompany me to the sept so that we could pray to the Seven together." Ana proposed hopefully.

A grin slowly stole over Robb's features. "I could do that," he confirmed. "So now we've talked about our families, our religions, but now I'd like to hear more about you, Ana. We _are_ going to be married in as little as seven days. I'd like to know you a little better." Robb said.

They shifted slowly from arm in arm to hand in hand. Jaime noticed but said nothing. "Why don't I tell you what I've just learned about myself in just the last few days?" Cassana suggested.

"I'm intrigued," Robb said, encouraging her on.

"I know I'm a princess, Robb, but I never knew how pampered I was," Ana remarked. Robb flashed her a raised eyebrow. "I hated sleeping on the ground. I'd never been on such a long trip before. The farthest I've ever been was Lannisport, and it's only a two day ride – we slept in the coaches,"

"I'm sorry that you will be so very far from your family. I hope you'll come to see Winterfell as home, too," Robb said sadly.

Cassana shrugged. She couldn't say she didn't find the distance, the weeks between home and Winterfell, a little, well, displeasing. "Winterfell _is_ beautiful. I like it here already," she said, offering a smile to her betrothed.

Jaime cleared his throat, closing the distance between himself and the couple quickly. "The feast is starting soon. My niece should be getting ready," he interrupted. Robb agreed easily and kissed Cassana's hand before bidding her goodbye.

Jaime took his niece's arm once Robb had left. He grinned down at her, running a hand through his golden hair. "Do you like the Stark boy?" Jaime asked teasingly.

Ana blushed, allowing her uncle to guide her back toward her chambers. "Yes," she answered shyly.

"Good," Jaime smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At the feast, Cassana did her best to keep the peace between her family and the family of her betrothed. Sitting between Cersei and Catelyn did not make it easy. Catelyn Stark tried, that must be acknowledged. But Cersei all but rebuffed every attempt at conversation. Cassana snapped back to attention as Catelyn tried again.

"-It will be a beautiful wedding. I've had workers cleaning up every corner of the Godswood to make it presentable for a _royal_ wedding. The branches are strung with gray and yellow ribbon, the color of both houses, you see-"

"But not Lannister." Cersei interrupted, not even bothering to look at Lady Stark.

Abruptly silenced, Catelyn flashed Cassana a bewildered look. It had been thoughtful enough that she had thought to include Cassana's house color, but to include her mother's, too? " _Mother_ ," Ana said lowly, _desperately_.

Cersei graced her daughter with a glance, and her expression softened at the sight of Cassana's desperate expression. Catelyn noticed but quickly hid her surprise. Cersei sighed, reaching out and patting her daughter's hand. "It sounds lovely. No doubt Robert will appreciate the gesture," she remarked politely.

Catelyn smiled wryly. "I wanted it to be special, for our children," she replied. She leaned forward, smile turning coquettishly. "Everything we never had," Catelyn added playfully. A risky remark, Ana thought. Something changed in Cersei's eyes.

"Ana, join your siblings at the lower table. I should like to talk to Catelyn," Cersei ordered, expression tense. Cassana stood and walked down the three steps that separated their dais from the lower one. Robb immediately made room for her at his side, and she gladly sat beside him.

Robb gestured to a lean, dark youth to his right. "Ana, this is Theon, a ward of Winterfell and my good friend. Theon, this is her highness, Princess Cassana Baratheon," he introduced.

"Actually, I prefer Cassana," she said amicably, offering her hand to Theon.

He took it and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Your highness, a pleasure," Theon said. Cassana had instant chills. She returned a polite smile and took her hand back as soon as possible. Robb frowned – from what he had seen of Ana, her reaction was unusual.

Robb quickly changed the subject – he would ask her about it later. "How are our mothers getting along?" he asked curiously.

Cassana grimaced. "Your mother's trying. My mother… is unhappy," she answered carefully.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Joffrey piped up from the other side of the table. Cassana flashed him a vicious glare. "Father's marrying you off to a barbarian on the other side of Westeros! How could she be happy?" he continued, face pinched with disgust.

"Shut _up_ , Joff!" Ana shouted, standing from her place at Robb's side. Now everyone was looking at them – and the expression on her brother's face was smug, ever so pleased with himself.

Her father stood, clearly angry. "How dare you ruin this night for your sister, Joffrey!" he said, voice booming through the hall. Cersei stood, her expression similarly furious – but what was not clear was if her consternation was on Ana's behalf or Joffrey's. "To your chambers now!" Robert roared, gesturing towards the door, causing his young son to scurry out in terror.

Cersei gestured for a Septa to follow him, lips pressed into a firm line. Ana slowly sank back into her seat, flashing Robb an apologetic look. "Hear me now!" Robert intoned. All eyes went back to the king. "I will have no doubt on this subject – my daughter, the princess Cassana, will wed Lord Stark's son, Robb, for no reason other than friendship, loyalty and love that lives between myself and Lord Stark. It is because of my trust and love for the House of Stark that I have given them the precious gift of my daughter. I will hear no slander of them, not even from my own children. This is your only warning," Robert stated, eyes combing through each and every table in the feasting hall.

Cassana sank back into her seat, covering her face with her hands. _Gods,_ she was so embarrassed. Why must Joffrey always do this to her? She could feel Robb's hand on her back, warm and comforting, as he softly said her name. "Ana, I'm sorry," he said.

She raised her head from her hands and looked at him in bewilderment. "Why would you be sorry, Robb? Did you do anything to cause this?" she asked. His brows pulled together as he slowly shook his head. "It's not your fault, Robb. It's _them_. My mother and Joffrey, they're determined to ruin this for us," Ana told him lowly.

"But it's because you're marrying _me_ , Ana," Robb said, voice troubled. "Even if I do not mean to, it is I who am causing the dissent in your family," he continued.

Ana let out a noise of displeasure, taking Robb's hand. "I am happy to be your bride, Robb Stark. Are you not happy to be my husband?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I am happy that I will be your husband," he said quickly, brows dragging even further down.

Her breath whistled through her teeth. "Then why should anyone else have a say in the matter, Robb?" she questioned. Robb flashed her a strange look which told her he'd never considered the thought. "Your father and mine have decided that you and I are to wed. You and I are happy with this decision. Why let the few dissenters ruin this happy time for us?" Ana suggested.

Robb nodded, deep in thought. "You're right," he said decisively. He looked past Ana to their parents at the high table – King Robert was deep in his cups by now, his father Ned looking on in decided disapproval. Queen Cersei had retired, so his mother Catelyn had returned to Ned's side, seeming happier for it. "I want you to meet someone, my brother," Robb said suddenly.

Ana looked up in surprise. "The bastard? Jon?" she queried. At first Robb frowned, but he quickly realized there was no distaste in her tone, nothing that would tell him she thought Jon as less than her.

Robb nodded. "My father wished for him to be here, but my mother…" he trailed off, but Ana seemed to understand. She nodded, taking his hand as he stood. They left the feasting hall quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention since there was no chaperone.

Robb guided Cassana through the halls of Winterfell, and soon, out into the frigid air outside. Even though she had her heavy fur cloak over her shoulders, Ana soon began to shiver, unused to the cold weather of the North, unlike Robb. He noticed her shivering, and drew Ana closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She glanced up at him shyly, the blush on her cheeks visible even in the darkness of the night.

"I don't know if I will ever grow used to the cold," Ana declared as they headed for the stables, torches outside guiding their way.

Robb chuckled. "I suppose you will have to," he acknowledged. "But you will have me to keep you warm," he continued, laughing again when Ana's blush grew brighter.

"Stop teasing me, Robb Stark!" Ana insisted, fixing him with a fierce look. "You brought me out here to meet your brother, not flirt with me," she continued, gesturing for him to lead her ahead.

"As my princess commands," Robb teased lightly, leading her into the stables. There, at the other end of Winterfell's large stables, was a young man of age with Robb. "Jon!" he called out, and the other man turned to face them. Cassana regarded him carefully as he approached, a look of reluctant nervousness on his features.

Jon Snow was a handsome man with dark curls and grey eyes. He looked more like a Stark than Robb did. "Jon, this is Cassana, my betrothed. Ana, this is my brother Jon," Robb introduced, smiling broadly as Ana held a hand out to him.

After a moment of hesitation, Jon took it and pressed his lips to the back of Ana's hand, bowing low. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jon," Ana said, making a point of holding eye contact with him, though he was clearly uncomfortable.

"The pleasure is mine," Jon responded, straightening to his full height after Ana had gestured for him to. "But I cannot understand why you would wish to meet me," he said.

Surprised, Ana glanced at Robb. He frowned, clearly unhappy. "Once I marry Robb, will you not be my brother too?" she asked carefully, her brows furrowing.

"If you wish to think of me that way," Jon replied just as carefully. The look in his eyes was uncertain, confused, why she would want that.

"Jon, if you didn't know, I have many bastard siblings. My father, he…. He has never been faithful to my mother," Ana began, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Do you know them well?" Robb asked curiously.

Ana shook her head. "No, I do not. But I wish I did. You see, my mother would never let them near. She would have them harmed before she would even consider letting them inside the Keep, and threaten Joffrey's claim. I know of an Edric, of a Mya, and that there are many others, in the tens, I've heard. I wish I could know them. You should consider yourself lucky that Lord Stark decided to keep you close, allow you your siblings. Mine have not been allowed that," she explained.

Jon's brows were furrowed, he looked as if he did not quite agree. "You are safe here in Winterfell, are you not?" Ana questioned, and Jon nodded. "You were provided for by Lord Stark, yes?" Jon nodded again. "My siblings are not safe, you see. My mother and her family think they threaten our claim to the throne. My father cannot even provide for them, because it would reveal their presence and make them vulnerable. If they ever come to realize who their father is, that they could lay claim…"

"The Lannisters would have them killed," Jon echoed, his and Robb's expressions both reflecting shock.

"You are lucky, Jon Snow," Ana said, nodding her head. Again, Jon nodded in agreement.

"You've given me much to think about, your highness," Jon murmured quietly.

"Then we will leave you. Just remember, Jon, that I have no qualms calling a bastard my brother. Just as _your_ brother does," she reminded him, cutting her eyes to Robb. Jon followed her gaze, eyes softening on his brother.

"I always will," Robb promised, holding out his arm. Jon stepped forward, clasping his brother's arm.

"Thank you," Jon said, his dark eyes full of emotion.

Ana smiled. "Robb, we should return before my mother starts to look for me," she suggested, turning to look at her betrothed.

Robb immediately agreed, escorting her from the stables and towards her chambers. "Thank you, Ana," he said when they'd reached her door.

Ana tilted her head to the side. "Whatever for, Robb?" she asked, lowering the hood of her fur-lined cloak.

Robb's gaze was warm as his Tully blue eyes combed over her. He reached out, tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. "For your kindness to my brother. Truly…it means much to me," he answered.

Ana gifted him with a smile. "He seems like a good man, Robb. I would not have him doubt his worth because of the circumstances of his birth," she said. Robb smiled in response, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead.

She looked up at him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as his lips lingered upon her skin. "I shall bid you good night, Princess," Robb said when he drew away, mouth spreading into a smirk when he saw the blush that had painted her fair skin.

"Good night, Robb," Ana said softly in return, turning away and entering her chambers.

 **xxOITFxx**

Catelyn was already in bed when Ned finally came in. She was awake though, clearly waiting for her husband before allowing herself to rest. "Did Robert finally have enough?" she asked, tone disapproving.

Ned shook his head, eyes rolling. "I don't think there's enough mead in Westeros to satisfy Robert's thirst," he said lowly, sitting down on the edge of the bed to undress. "But the princess…" he began, glancing back to share a swift smile with his wife.

"Ana will make a good wife for Robb," Catelyn said resolutely. "So sweet and humble…" she gave a scornful laugh. "It is a true wonder that she is the Lannister woman's child,"

Ned nodded along in agreement, slipping under the covers beside her. "She is the best of both Robert and Cersei. But, the crown prince – he is the worst of them both," he said. "I worry for a Westeros under his rule," Ned continued, much more quietly.

Catelyn fixed him with a look. "Oh, Ned, he's still just a boy," she chided.

"His brother is a boy, too, but not nearly as rotten," Ned pointed out. "Of all Robert's children, I fear only Cassana is suited to rule," he confided to his wife.

Catelyn shook her head, frown forming on her lips. She didn't wish that for her son. "Thankfully, that is unlikely. Both her brothers would have to die before she could lay claim,"

"It is the reason I agreed to this match, Cat. I am glad Ana and Robb seem well-suited to each other, but the possibility of the Iron Throne falling to our son makes me fearful," Ned said.

"Robb _would_ be a good king," Cat said.

"I know, Cat, but I do not wish it for our son, or for Ana. They would be ruined by it. It is too much for any one man or woman. I agreed to this match because I thought he and Ana would be happy here together – as Lord and Lady of Winterfell,"

"And no other reason?" Catelyn wondered.

Ned thought for a moment before answering. "I suppose because I could protect Robert's line this way. His three youngest, they do not resemble him at all. I have suspected ever since we visited King's Landing four years ago,"

Catelyn gaped in shock. "Ned, you can't possibly be saying – "

"I will not dare say it aloud, Cat. But by marrying Ana into our family, both of our lines will endure. I will protect Robert's legacy by taking in his only trueborn child," Ned declared.


End file.
